Jewels Of Love
by The Ruby Red Raven
Summary: Mokubah, Rebecca and Yugi decide to try and match up their friends to break a three hundred year old curse. chapter 10 up.
1. Story Time At Domino Castle

**A/N.** okay my second story. I don't own yugioh or any of the characters (though I wish I did :P) the plot isn't exactly mine either. See I was reading a trilogy called the Irish Trilogy by Nora Roberts ( she's a really good romance novelist) and I started wondering what if I yugiohised ( I love that word!) it? So quite a few things are different from the actual book. The only thing from the book is probably the myth but I changed a few things on that as well.

So here it is. There are three parts to the story but I'm going to load it up as one and write when it's part two or part three. Yami and Yugi are brothers in this so I suppose it's slightly AU. Second thing, I know Tea doesn't have a sister called Tatiana but I thought she ( Tatiana) would make the story more interesting.

Yami 22

Yugi 15

Tea 22

Seto 23

Joey 22

Serenity 19

Mai 22

Mokubah 15

Rebecca 15

Tatiana 19

**Jewels Of Love**

**1/3**

Jewels Of The Sun 

Rebecca wandered around Domino Castle glancing around, she was so bored. Her grandfather had taken her to the castle several years ago, his tour of the castle was much more interesting than the guides the castle staff offered. Mokubah, her best friend sidled up next to her, in his hands he clutched a camera that probably cost more than the whole trip. He stared around the hall they were in.

CLICK! Rebecca swung around to see that Mokubah had just taken a picture of her. Rebecca gave him a small smile as she tried to stop herself from yawning. This guided tour of Domino Castle, the oldest building in Domino City was boring. Glancing around the room, Rebecca saw a tapestry that looked more interesting than the other art works in the room. She grabbed Mokaba's hand and dragged him over to it. The tour guide had seen her interest and walked over to give the children the story behind this particular wall hanging.

"Hello there." She started politely.

" This tapestry is wrong." Rebecca cut across her. She was staring at the tapestry with an expert's eye and a slight frown touched her brow. The tapestry wasn't like the others in the room. It colours were still bright and bold, it looked like it had just been made.

The picture in the sewn piece was strange. It had a man with long silver hair on his knees in front of a woman with soft pale blond hair that fell to the small of her back. The man was holding a big silver sack in one hand and the other pointed towards the sky, on the man's side the sky was night and the woman's was day. Were the skies met there were half a sun on the night side and half a moon on the dayside, the two half orbs met in the middle, making one complete orb. At the man's feet were thousands of diamonds, pearls and sapphires, the jewels surrounded the man and spilled over to the woman's side where they changed to flowers. The woman stood before the man, her hands clasped to her heart and her head turned away. She wore long pale blue dress. In the background there was a glimmer of the ocean.

"What do you mean?" the guide asked, slightly miffed that this little girl had found a problem with their exhibit. The girl was still staring at the embroidery through cool calculating, and stunning green eyes behind half moon glasses.

" This thing should be over three hundred years but it hasn't faded at all!" Rebecca pointed out. now the rest of the class had started to gather around them and stare at the hanging. Mokaba quickly took a picture of the tapestry.

"There is a story behind that piece of work. A legend. A myth, a curse" the guide lowered her voice dramatically. "Shall I tell you?"

the class all nodded and cheered. Rebecca also nodded and Mokubah gave an excited yelp.

"Very well. Long ago there was a young woman called Cecelia who lived in Ireland. She was very beautiful. She was the only daughter of a fisherman so he was naturally very protective of her. Soon the man grew weak and old. He knew he was dying. Cecelia stayed at home and looked after him."

the guide stopped and took a breath. The class held their breath.

" When her father was asleep, Cecelia took long moon lit walks along the cliffs by her home. She was very beautiful and caught the attention of many of the local young men as well as a few foreigners. But she also caught the attention of another young man, he was neither local nor a foreigner. He wasn't even human."

"Was he an alien?" shouted someone from the back.

The tour guide laughed. " No. He was a wind god. His name was Pegasus. He also had a Pegasus as a pet. This flying beast was very loyal and special. If you look at the tapestry you can make him out there by the moon." She pointed the shadow of the Pegasus out to the class.

" Pegasus fell in love with the young beautiful but sad woman. He started to court her and soon she fell in love with him as well. One night Cecelia's father saw her flying on the back of the Pegasus with the wind god. Scared for her he began preparations to send her to Japan. The wind god decided to ask her to come to the city of the clouds with him instead. He also decided to bring her a gift to win her heart. He flew his loyal pet to the sun and collected diamonds from the sun's rays with his magical silver bag."

" He lay them out at Cecelia's feet. ' These are the jewels of the sun. They are my hunger for you. Take them and me.' He told her. But Cecelia turned away from the young god and said she couldn't go with him. Angry and rejected, the god left her with diamonds at her feet. Slowly they turned to the purest white roses."

"On her voyage to Japan Cecelia met and married at her father's wishes, this castles prince. Years went by and when Cecelia was pregnant with her first child, Pegasus came back to her. He had gone to the moon and had collected its tears with his silver bag. He didn't see Cecelia as another man's wife. He saw as his. So the wind god laid them at his love's feet and asked 'come with me, these pearls are my longing for you. Come with me."

"Cecelia sighed and told him she now belonged to another. She turned her back on him and went to her husband. The pearls soon became moonflowers. The wind god became angry and his pride was damaged. He turned on his heel and left her. But sometimes love is to hard to just dismiss."

" Cecelia was now old. Her back was bent with age and her face lined. Her husband was dead, her children grown and bore children of their own. Pegasus plunged deep in to the ocean and collected the heart of the sea. ' Come with me my beautiful Cecelia. These sapphires are my love for you.'"

The guide took a breath to while she reached what she thought as the climax of the story.

" Pegasus didn't see an old woman. He saw his Cecelia still young and beautiful. Cecelia wept. She knew now how foolish they had been. She had doubted her heart and his pride had gotten in the way of him telling her his feelings. Telling him this she ran back to the castle. She told him it was all too late now. Pegasus stormed away, before he left his cast a spell in his anger and hurt. Neither he nor Cecelia could go home or see one another."

The guide looked at them all expectantly. The children and the teachers were silent. Finally one girl from the back piped up. "How do you break the curse?"

The guide smiled. She looked back at the tapestry and felt pity well up for the two lovers who couldn't confess their love. If you looked closely at Cecelia you could see tears in her eyes.

" There were many written answers to that question but I don't know if any of them are true, you see many people over romanticize things. So in truth no one knows how to break it." The tour guide smiled at them " Shall we head back to the gift shop?" she left leading the way.

Rebecca lingered behind with Mokubah; they both wanted another look at the art piece. They stared at the embroidery. She felt sympathy for the two. Suddenly the room went cold. Rebecca spun around and saw a ghost. Cecelia was wearing the same blue dress as she was in the drapery. Her eyes held tears that couldn't spill; her face was solemn and still. She was the age she was when she met the young god.

" Love meets love and accepts all three times over." She said before disappearing.

Mokubah not letting an opportunity like this pass by snapped a quick picture of the ghost before she faded away.

Both teenagers stared before their teacher came back and told them to hurry up or they won't be able to get anything from the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami wiped the glass counter containing some of the more extraordinary cards his grandfather had to offer duellists. He sighed as he worked. Professor Arthur Hawkins and his grandfather had decided to take a trip around the world before they decide to retire. So Yami was looking after the shop, his little brother Yugi and Arthur's granddaughter Rebecca.

Yugi had come down with a nasty cold and was now confined to his bed until he was well again, it meant his lost out on the history trip but Rebecca and Mokubah had agreed to take him notes and pictures.

Just as Yami wondered when the other teenagers were coming the shop door opened with a crash and the sent the bell tinkling madly. Rebecca was first in; she hurried up to Yami with a big smile and Mokubah hot on her heels wearing an equally big grin.

"Is Yugi still upstairs?" she asked, throwing her bag carelessly behind the counter and moving towards the stairs.

"Yep. Don't go bothering him, he still poorly." Yami told, absently tucking his dusting cloth in his back pocket. " And take your bag with you." He added chucking the glittering green bag.

Mokubah hurried after her. Then hurried back down and called to Yami. "Hey if you wanna go out, we'll look after Yugi!"

Yami smiled and decided to take a walk, and if he ended up by Tea's dance school, well that was coincidence. Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokubah and Rebecca were sitting on Yugi's bed. He was sneezing violently into a tissue. Rebecca was just finishing telling Yugi about the ghost and the story.

Yugi sneezed again. "So you're saying some ghost asked you to help her?"

"Yeah."

"And have you been taking any strange drugs?"

" No! Yugi Dammit! Don't you believe us?" Mokubah asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to take in. you know first the tour guide tell you this story and then that ghost appears and asks you to hook up three couples so she can be with her lover."

When he put it like that it sounded really far-fetched. "I know, but it happened Yugi, you gotta believe us…" Rebecca hurried on.

"I do."

" But we have to help them! They've waited three hundred years!" Rebecca ploughed on.

"Becca, I do believe you. But who are we going to get to fall in love with, I mean its not like we can hook up our friends."

A mischievous look came into Mokubah's eyes. Rebecca saw this and shook her head.

"No Mokubah we can't if it back fires they'll never forgive us."

"Then we'll make sure it doesn't." Mokubah cried confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** So there's my next story. Please review!


	2. Trip Down Memoery Lane

**A/N: **thank you for all the reviews! Here's the second chapter of Jewels Of The Sun. On a quick note, because I made Yami and Yugi brothers the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh didn't happen here, so all this happens after the Grand Championship Okay? On to the story!

**1/3: Jewels Of The Sun. **

**Trip Down Memory Lane And The Plan**

Yami walked calmly down the high street waving now and then to old school mates and the odd fan. Since the Grand Championship that Kaiba threw to open up his new theme park Duel Monsters had hit sky high and Kaiba was raking 60 of all the purchases that went on.

Yami gave a little smile; Kaiba wasn't the only one that raked in a lot of cash from the game. The shop seemed to be busier every day. Of course as soon as all the fans heard Yami was running it while his grandfather was away several King Of Games wannabes swarmed the shop.

They all wanted a picture of the Duellist Kingdom, Battle City Tournament and the Grand Champion winner; they also wanted tips on how to improve their deck. Yami didn't mind at all. Every time a fan came in, they asked for tips and ended up buying more cards to improve their deck. Yami loved giving them advice; it made him feel as though when he will be considered to old for the King Of Games he could have helped the next King.

After the Grand Championship and his 20th birthday Yami was given the opportunity to talk to a school designed specifically for King Of Games potentials. Yami had turned it down as it was about the same time his Grandpa had fallen ill. A year later and Solomon Mouto and his best friend Arthur Hawkins were planning a round the world trip.

Thinking back about all his friends, Yami remembered that six months ago Serenity had gone to New York with Duke to see if they could give her a singing career, Tristan bummed that Serenity had chosen Duke over him had relocated to Tokyo to train as an Air Force pilot. Yami still heard from him now and again but doubted Tristan would return to Domino City. Seto Kaiba's business was blooming and every one seemed to have forgotten the mess that crazy man Dartz had done to Kaiba Corps reputation.

Tea never got to go to New York to be a dancer. Her mother had died of cancer two years ago and Tea had to stay in Japan to look after her little sister Tatiana. Tea had opened up her own dance studio and soon found out that she enjoyed teaching children how to dance more than she enjoyed dancing her self. And Joey had opened his own pub, he had based it own some pictures he had seen of traditional English taverns. It was a good establishment and many of the locals liked its quite charm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea stretched in time to the music, letting her mind clear and the music take over her body. Her last class of the day were just about to finish and to give the students a treat Tea was using the last five minutes of the lesson by showing them a simple dance routine.

The little girls and a couple of boys oohed and awwed at dance. Tatiana was playing the piano. She looked a lot like her older sister, with long chocolate brown hair twisted into a plait and soft blue eyes framed by dark lashes. She was shorter than her lean sister and had more curves than Tea.

Tatiana had wanted to be a great concert pianist but was rejected from every school she applied for. Tea had then offered her the job of playing the piano at the dance school. Tatiana had accepted because if she couldn't be a great concert pianist then she would at least have a job playing the piano. And as Tea always told her she was still young.

Yami walked into the studio in time to catch the last minuet of Tea's dance. It never failed to awe him how graceful she seemed when she danced. Tatiana finished the last few chords and looked up to see Yami leaning in the doorway watching everything with his magenta eyes.

"Hey there Ana" he smiled at her while tea addressed her class. Tatiana blushed slightly at the nickname but managed to smile back; she liked Yami because when he talked to her he looked at her in the eyes when other guys aimed their gaze a little lower.

"So Yami, how come you're not in the store? I mean it is only four, don't you normally keep it open till six?" Tatiana asked glazing up at him from behind the piano.

"Yeah I do, just it was a quite day today and Yugi isn't well. Becca and Mokubah are looking after him." Yami looked around the studio, he felt proud of what tea had achieved here. "So I thought I would come and escort two very pretty ladies home."

Tea having said goodbye to each and every one of her students had just noticed Yami leaning on the piano chatting with her sister. Tea didn't feel over protective of Tatiana when she was with one of the Mouto brothers as Yugi was to young for her and Yami would never stoop so low as to seduce one of his best friends little sister.

" Hi. I didn't know you were coming in today." Tea smiled. Normally he might have given him a hug but she was sweaty and smelly from dancing.

"Neither did I. Rebecca and Mokubah are looking after Yugi and told me I should go for a walk. Actually I think they wanted me out of the building, but you know kids. Well anyway I came here to walk you both home."

"Okay. Just give me ten minutes, I need to change."

No later than ten minutes Tea had come back. Her brown chin length hair was damp from the quick shower and scooped back into a ponytail. She wore a simple pale pink tank top and stone washed blue jeans.

"Okay let's go." Tea said as she hitched the sports bag that contained her sweaty things onto her shoulder.

"I heard that Bakura and Malik had gone to Egypt with Isis. Apparently some guys found another tomb and the three had gone to see what it is." Yami told the two girls.

"So what are they hoping to find?" Tatiana asked, she had only met Bakura and Malik once but she was very good friends with Isis.

" Well I heard that they think it might be Bakura's counter-self's tomb." Yami explained.

When they reached the Gardener's house Yami smiled and gave a wave as he headed back to the Kame Game shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the flat above the game shop, Mokubah and the others where finalising their plan.

"My brother is head over heels in love with Tea but he won't admit it." Yugi told them as he sneezed violently into a tissue.

" Okay then we'll just have to make him admit it." Rebecca said confidently.

" Okay we have one couple. What about Mai and Joey?" Mokubah asked.

" We don't even know where Mai is." Yugi reminded them.

" Well she could turn up you know." Mokubah countered.

" Well anyway Duke and Serenity are making this easier on us." Rebecca said.

"I don't think they are in love though." Yugi murmured as a coughing fit took over his body.

" You don't know that! They may falling in love with each other right now." Rebecca snapped.

" Look lets concentrate on one couple at a time. I suggest we start with Yami and Tea because we know how they feel about one another. And they're both in this country." Mokubah recommended.

"Fine." Yugi and Rebecca both muttered at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami cut through the park to get to the shop. Although it was only half past five it was already getting dark, not that this bothered the young man.

" Yami Mouto?" A strange voice asked. It was definitely foreign and the accent was light and cheerful. For some reason it made Yami think of green hills.

Yami stopped in his tracks and looked about for the voice's origin. It seemed to have come from nowhere.

" Yami Mouto." The voice sounded again.

"Yes?" Yami called through the night, feeling slightly ridiculous as he felt as though he was talking to himself.

" You can help me." The voice came from behind him and when the boy spun round to see who was there he saw a man.

The man was probably only late twenties but he looked strange. His hair was the colour of moonlight and his clothes were stranger still. He wore a pale blue cloak edged in silver and a white tunic also edged with silver over silver leggings. His shoes were brown leather knee-high boots.

" Um…how?" Yami asked.

" Don't be a bone head." The stranger said before turning and walking away into the night.

" Excuse me but what do you mean?" there was no reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatiana sat in her room writing in her journal.

' Today Tea dance for her students, she looks lovely when she dances. Yami came by and walked us both home. He's so handsome and kind. A real gentleman and not one of those idiots from school whom only think of one thing. I can't stop thinking about him. I maybe in love with him.'

"Tatiana?" Tea called up to her sister "are you ready for bed?"

"I'm going there now. Night sis." Tatiana called back.

Tea sat in her own bed thinking of the day. Yami had walked her and Tatiana home again. As she drifted asleep tea's dreams were filled with memories that weren't hers.

'She stood on the cliff looking out to an ocean. The moonlight played over the water making soft patterns. She waited. Strong arms brought her into an intimate embrace. She felt her breath catch. Her eyes closed and a soft moan escaped when she felt warm lips descend onto her own.

"Do you wish to ride tonight?" the voice had a distinct accent but she couldn't place where it was from.

" Yes." That wasn't her voice! She definitely spoke but that wasn't her voice.

The scene changed and she was flying high into the night sky. Where was she? The hills and water seemed familiar with her but she knew she had never been to anywhere that looked like this before.

The scene changed again and she was sitting on a grassy hill, the sun was shining and it wasn't to hot or to cold. A warm breeze played with her hair, the long golden locks weren't hers. This dream was getting to weird.

A small pond was near by and Tea made a beeline for it. Looking into the clear water the reflection she saw wasn't her.

It showed a woman probably the same age as her but that was where the similarities ended. This woman had long pale blonde locks framing a perfect oval face, the eyes were the same as hers she guessed but they seemed more unique and beautiful in the strange face than her own. A tear rolled down the reflections cheek and Tea could feel it on her own cheek.'

Tea shot up in her bed. It was a dream. Nothing more than that. But still she got out of bed and went to her vanity where she checked that it was her reflection in the glass. There she was. Short brown hair light blue eyes and a slight tan complexion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** there's chapter two. Please review.


	3. Seto's Favour

**A/N: **hello again! Thank you for all the reviews! Here's chapter three of part one of Jewels Of Love!

Jewels Of Love 

**1/3 Jewels Of The Sun**

**Seto's Favour and drink with friends**

Seto Kaiba stood outside the Kame Game shop; he couldn't believe what he was about to ask Yami. He was set against the idea but Mokubah was adamant about it. Taking a breath to steady himself he pushed the door open, his white leather trench coat flowed behind him. He winced slightly at the cheerful tinkle of the bell. He hated those things!

"Hello? Yami you here?" he called out.

"Oh Seto. What can I do for you?" Yami walked out of the backroom, he looked tired and his hair was more messed up than usual. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt under a grey waistcoat and black leather pants all garments looked slightly wrinkled, as if he had slept in them.

" You look like shit." Seto commented, ignoring Yami's question for now.

" Thank you Mr. Fashion Tips." Yami muttered dryly. " Now what do you want?"

"Need a favour." Seto leaned easily on the glass case and studied the cards neatly lined up under the shiny surface.

" From me? Okay who are you and what have you done to the real Seto Kaiba?" Yami joked. He shoved Seto's arms off the glass and got a cleaning cloth to wipe away the smudges Seto had left there.

" Look Yami, I'm going to America in three days for two weeks and I need someone to look after Mokubah. Besides it was his idea." Seto looked around the store and picked up a starter pack off a rack next to the counter. He flipped it over to see what cards it offered inside. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw it offered a few decent ones.

" Don't you have a manor full of maids and butlers?" Yami asked. He had finished wiping the counter and was now rearranging the cards that were kept there.

He flicked his eyes up to the man he considered his rival. It was a strange feeling when the man who claims to hate you asks you to look after his little brother.

"Look like I said it was Mokubah's idea. He thought it would be cool if he could spend some time with you and Yugi." Seto put the starter pack back on the rack and turned to look at Yami. He didn't always agree with the King of Games but he knew he could trust him.

"Okay. I'll have to do some shuffling when it comes to sleeping arrangements. I'm looking after Rebecca as well." Yami said when he saw Seto's blank look. " It's no worries. Mokubah can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Look Yami I want you to look after Mokubah but I don't want him to kick you outta your bed."

" It's a futon. Look drop him off before you leave. We'll be fine."

" Thanks Yami. Oh I'll take those three cards." Seto pointed to the cards he wanted.

" Say you said you were going to the states?" Yami asked as he took out the cards and started to wrap them carefully in tissue paper before putting it in a bag with the shops logo printed on it.

" Hmmm? Yeah. New York. I seeing an American entrepreneur about doing a joint deal when introducing Duel Monsters over there. Say are you interested in doing the ad? Having the unbeatable champion on the poster will help get the sales up." Seto asked leaning on the glass counter again as Yami rung up the sale.

" I'll see. New York huh? Serenity and Duke are there. Their seeing if they can get Serenity a singing career. Maybe you'll bump into them when your there."

" I doubt it. I'll be very busy and we will probably be staying in different areas you know." Seto said.

Seto saw that Yami wasn't really listening. He was still holding the bag with Seto's purchase but was staring off into space with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Yami are you okay?" Seto asked concerned. Yami only looked like this when something was wrong. And something wrong for him usually ended up with the world needing saving. Again.

" Oh sorry Kaiba. Just thinking that I haven't heard from Serenity or Duke in a while. I just got a bad feeling about it. Any way a group of us are meeting up at Joey's, wanna join us?" Yami handed the bag to Seto.

" I'm sure she's fine. And don't have any more bad feelings; they usually end up with mad men and creeps who claim to be from ancient Atlantis. And I'll pass on going to the mutts place." Seto turned on his heel and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatiana hurried down the stairs at her home. She was running late and she wanted to go see Yami before the school crowds flocked to his store. She really shouldn't have had that long bubble bath but she wanted to smell nice for him.

Tea looked up from where she was baking some bread. Her dream last night had unnerved her more than she was willing to say and she learnt from her mother that baking bread helped to clear your mind.

"Well now I know who used all the bubble bath. Seeing someone special?" Tea smirked at her little sister. Tatiana blushed lightly at her sister's comments.

" No not really." Tatiana snatched up an apple to eat on the way to the Game shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami was pining up a poster for a Duel Monsters tournament for beginners. Yugi hurried down, he was feeling better than he had yesterday. He was wearing his denim jacket over a black muscle shirt and jeans. He had a matching buckle choker as the one his older brother.

He remembered when his brother had first dyed his hair. He had dyed his bangs blonde and dip dyed the rest of his hair magenta to go with his eyes. Yugi remembered that he had bugged his brother for weeks to do his hair the same. Yami had but instead of magenta he used violet to go with his brother's eyes. Their grandfather had laughed at how they wanted to look like twins.

" Hey Yami. I thought I heard Kaiba in here a few minuets ago." Yugi started.

" He was. We'll be looking after Mokubah for two weeks while his brother is in America." Yami looked away from the poster and studied Yugi's innocent look. It was too innocent. "But I supposed you already knew that."

" Do you really think me and Mokubah are capable of something this low?" Yugi tried to look annoyed but couldn't help but smile.

" Yugi I know you as well as I know myself. You and Mokubah are definitely capable of this."

The bell tinkled as Tatiana walked in. she was wearing flower print halter neck that moulded her form and a new white mini skirt. She had a pair of heeled sandals on her feet.

Tatiana's heart dropped a bit when she saw that Yami wasn't alone. But at least it was his brother and not another woman. Yami gave her an absent smile and started working on putting some more posters up.

" Hey Ana. How have you been?" Yugi greeted her. Tatiana gave him a big grin.

" Hiya Yugi. How's school going?" she said a little patronising.

" I had the last couple of days off sick. But I'm all better now." Yugi smiled.

" Oh. That's terrible. Um. I need to go now; I only popped in to say hi. So I'll see you tonight at Joey's?" she looked at Yami.

" Hmm? Sure. I'll you and Tea later then. Bye." Yami smoothed down the poster. He had his mind on where to put the other posters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey mopped the bar with a dishrag as he waited for the evening rush to come in. he was proud of his establishment. He had gone for a quiet, family-friendly environment and all his regulars would say he had achieved it.

Mika, one of his waitresses came up to the bar. "Hey the Boss. I need three pints of Carlsberg and the turkey sandwich. Oh and Kerry's on her way to her limit." Joey never asked any off his waitresses to call him boss but they did anyway.

" Okay. Tell Kerry to get off the shots and give her water. If she complains show her the door." Joey had a strict rule about people getting drunk in his place. " You and Naoko have the night off tomorrow remember." He told her with a grin.

"Your never going to let me live that down is you." Mika sighed. Three days ago she had come in to work when it was her night off. Only Joey knew but he teased her mercilessly about it. He was a lot like a big brother to her.

" Of course not. Hey my friends are coming in later if you want you can take your break time and sit with them." Joey suggested.

" Thanks." Mika hefted the tray to the waiting table and took some more orders from the customers.

Yami, Tatiana, Tea walked in Joey's Place together. It felt weird without the rest of their friends. Yami took a seat at the bar; the two girls situated themselves on either side of him.

Joey walked to their side of the bar and started to wipe off the imaginary beer stains. "So guys have either of you heard from Serenity or Duke?" Joey had tried to keep in contact with Tristan but the brunette wasn't interested in talking to the brother of his 'stolen' love.

In Tristan's mind it was Joey's fault that Serenity went to big fancy New York with the big fancy Duke Devlin. He had moved Tokyo to get away from them all. He didn't want to hold on to those painful memories.

"Nope. She's probably having the time of her life." Tea smiled. She had wanted to go to New York once upon a time but she was over it. Besides she found out she preferred teaching children how to dance. See their bodies move to the music as if the music controlled them.

" Yeah. Don't worry about it Joey." Yami said comforting.

" Hey where are Becca and Yugi? I thought they were coming with you." Joey looked up at his best friend.

"Hmm? Oh no they had to do that history project on Domino Castle with Mokubah. Actually they asked me if I could take them around there tomorrow. Seeing as it's Sunday and the shops closed. Hey maybe you lot want to come too?" Yami asked hopefully.

"What you're not afraid of a bunch of teenagers are ya?" Joey laughed.

" Are you kidding? I'm terrified!" Yami laughed back.

" I would very much like to go to the Castle with you Yami." Tatiana simpered. Glazing up adoringly into his eyes.

Yami felt like he was treading in quick sand. " Joey? Tea?" he asked, trying not to sound to desperate. He didn't the like the idea of it only being him and Tatiana taking the little ones.

Joey grinned and nodded before being called over to help Mika escort a rather uncooperative Kerry out of the establishment.

Tea was nodding as well. "I haven't been in years. It'll be fun to go again."

Tatiana's heart sank at the fact she wouldn't have time alone with Yami.

Yami raised his pint. "to everyone who isn't here." He said before sipping.

Tea repeated him and Tatiana sipped her soda.

Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad.

**A/N**: there's the third chapter. Hope you like and please review!


	4. Dreams and Explanations

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the delay. First I was on holiday for two weeks and there was only one Internet café that seemed to be closed all the time and then as soon as I get back I'm hit with writers block! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the long update .

**1/3 Jewels Of The Sun**

**Chapter Four: Dreams And Explanations**

Yugi, Mokubah and Rebecca whispered in Yugi's room after much pleading and Yugi offering to do the dishes for a week Yami allowed them to have a sleepover party and then he found out that all they wanted was to invite Mokubah. A waste of a party but it also meant he didn't have to stay up at all hours looking after five or so hyper teenagers. Rebecca's last birthday party hadn't faded from his mind.

"So Yami's taking us to the Castle tomorrow. It's great that Tea's coming but I wish Joey and Tatiana can't make it or something. How are we meant to play cupids if they're never alone?" Rebecca ranted.

"Well we can't just ask Joey and Ana not to come because we told Yami it was a history project. Don't you think they'll get even a hint suspicious if we asked Joey and Ana not to come but kept Tea on the list? Besides there's nothing we can do about it now anyway." Yugi told her glumly.

Mokubah said nothing as he played with the knitted throw on the bed. He was thinking about what Seto had told him before he left for Yugi's. He wondered if Seto had told Yami yet. Or maybe Seto wanted him to tell Yami. No Seto would have told him to tell Yami, Seto never left anything to chance. Just as that thought left him another struck him.

"Hey Mokie are you okay? You're very quite." Rebecca asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I was thinking." Mokubah answered defensively.

"'Bout what?" Yugi asked. He lent forward on to his elbows. "Have you thought of a way to get my brother and Tea alone?" Yugi said brightening up.

"No. I was thinking that if Yami and Tea are meant to be the first couple or whatever we're calling them." Mokubah took a deep breath and continued, " I was wondering if the ghost Cecelia would help them."

"Huh?" both Rebecca and Yugi looked confused.

" Well think about it. The ghost showed herself to us after everyone else left, she meant for us to understand and help, she told us how to break the curse. Don't you think that there is the slightest chance she would want to help us free her?"

"But we're the only one who have seen her. Or even know about her for that matter." Rebecca looked thoughtful. When she saw Mokubah and Yugi's confused faces she gave a deep sigh and explained:

" After we saw her I went on the net and looked up everything I could find about Domino Castle and the ghost. Domino Castle isn't even reputed to be haunted. So that means no-one has ever seen her before now."

"But that tapestry was made after the curse, that guide lady said so. So who'd wait nearly three hundred years before trying to get free?" Mokubah news his had told him earlier lost at the back of his mind.

The three teens talked for another hour about their plan and what they were going to do at the castle. But in the next room, Yami wasn't having such a good time. He was asleep or at least he thought he was.

It was like an old memory, the kind that just floats out of nowhere and you had forgotten about ages ago. Yami tossed in his bed remembering a memory that wasn't his.

_He stood on the cliff-top of a distant land. The wind whipped at his long silver cloak and the stars shone out the night's sky, shiny specks against velvet black. The moon hung in the air a perfect silvery orb. He was waiting, what for he wasn't sure but he knew that he'd know as soon as he sees it. _

_The woman came to him running, the skirts of the pale blue frock she wore were flowing behind her. Her long pale gold hair flew around her face as the wind played with it. Her face was flushed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't very old probably the same age as he was. _

"_I am so sorry, my father wishes for me to sail to Japan, tomorrow evening." She said her voice full of apology. Yami couldn't figure out why he was angry. The wind flowed faster turning into a gale. _

"Then come with me. Your father cannot keep us apart, Cecelia." He told her. Her face became angry and her tossed her head back, the long stream of blonde hair flowed away from her face and left it unframed.

"_My father is old and ill. He is doing what he believes is best for me. Can you not see that Pegasus? You may be a god but you know nothing of humans." Her voice was colder than the wind that encircled them. _

" _You believe your father is doing this because it is best for you? Cecelia you naïve little girl he is doing this because he wants to keep us apart. Are we not stronger than that? Do you not trust me anymore?" he asked his voice was calm but it disguised the inner storm he was feeling. _

"_I believe my father does what he does because he loves me. Pegasus I will not go against my father's wishes." With that she turned to head back into the village. _

_He felt something cold and icy grip at his stomach, he didn't recognise it as fear. "What will it take to make you come with me? Do you want jewels?" he took a silver bag from his side and snapped his fingers, the bag filled up and when he poured the contents at the girls feet dozens of icy diamonds fell onto the grass. " These are the jewels of the sun. You can have them all if you come with me to the Clouds." He told her. _

She face went blank and then fury swam in her eyes. She bent down and picked up a particularly large diamond the shone different colours in the moonlight. " You think I can be brought? You think you can give me a few pretty things and I'll leap into your arms? No Pegasus. I will not go with you. I will not be brought like a common slave!" with those cruel words she turned on her heel ran back to the village before he could stop her.

_She will come back. She will come to him. Nothing can keep them apart. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami stared at the little dancing numbers and felt his migraine grow bigger. Glaring at the page he got up and went to the kitchen with the intension of getting a glass of water. He was currently trying to do the accounts for the store and maths had never been his strong point.

The buzzer made Yami stop in his tracks; it was five o'clock on Sunday, who on earth would be calling here? Yugi and the others? No they told him they were going to Kaiba mansion to write up part of their report. After a quiet day at the Castle, Joey had pull out at the last minuet when one of his waiters called in sick, the kids had gone straight to Mokubah's and Tea and Tatiana went to work on the dance play they were planning to do in a few weeks time.

Cautiously Yami went to the intercom. "Mouto residence." He said clearly. When he got his response, it was the last person he could think of.

" Hello Yami, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Seto Kaiba's voice came from the other end.

"Yeah sure. Give me a sec." Yami muttered and pressed the button that allowed the door to release. A minuet later Seto was at the door, knocking. Forgetting about the accounts and the glass of water he wanted Yami opened the door to let his old foe in.

" Okay if looks could kill." Yami muttered when he saw Seto's expression.

"That no-good pathetic excuse for a businessman Donald Walter would be dead." Seto told him calmly.

" Okay who is he, why do you want him dead and why in hell couldn't you tell me all this over the phone?" Yami asked.

" Donald Walter is the manager of the American company I'm hoping to do business with when introducing Duel Monsters over there. He contacted me yesterday to tell me that our meeting has been delayed and I didn't want to tell you this over the phone." Seto answered.

" You want coffee?" Yami sighed. At Seto's nod he walked into the small kitchen. "Why has your meeting been delayed, I mean you had to have had this planned for weeks before you told me?"

" Nearly a month. Walter's excuse is that someone screwed up the dates and now I'm going to have to go later, only by a couple of weeks but it also means I've got to stay there longer as well. You still don't mind looking after Mokubah do you?"

"Not at all. They'd probably love it." Yami came back and handed one to Seto and set his own on the small coffee table in the living room where he was working on the accounts.

He knew Seto had his coffee the same way Yami did; black. Seto sat on the couch leaving Yami to take the over-stuffed amber-coloured leather armchair. Seto gazed down at the account sheets and gave a small smirk. " You forgot to carry the five," he told Yami.

Yami snatched the sheet out of Seto's hand and glared at it for a minuet. "Damn!" looking over a Seto he sighed and tossed the paper back on the table. " Besides coming here to correct me on my dismal maths skills what else do you want?"

" Well I was thinking I could let Mokubah have a weekend sleep over with Yugi and Rebecca. To make up for you having to move out of your room for longer than you expected."

" Sure sounds nice. A weekend where I don't have to worry about bedtimes and whether or not they brushed their teeth, especially when they're hyped on sugar." Yami grinned evilly at Seto's now pale face.

" They're not getting sugar at this sleepover" Seto decided on the spot. " Look I'll run the idea with Mokubah and the others when I get back, they're currently writing up a report about a ghost."

"A ghost? No it's a history project on Domino Castle. They got me Tea and Tatiana to take them back earlier today. " Yami frowned.

"Well when I checked on them before leaving they were looking up some girl called Cecelia Barlow. When I was leaving the room I heard Rebecca say something about no-one seeing her ghost but them." Seto glanced at his watch. When he looked back at Yami, the second man was pale. " Are you okay Yami? You look ill."

" It's nothing. Just a freaky dream I had last night. Say was there a picture of this girl." Yami's voiced sounded falsely light and slightly strained. Seto stared at him curiously.

"Yeah an old oil painting, she had blonde hair and blue eyes she had a blue dress on as well. Are you sure you're okay." Seto asked. He didn't want to be held responsible if Yami suddenly had a heart attack or fainted.

"No." Yami said in a small voice.

"Is it that dream you mentioned? Tell me about it." Seto said.

"You what to listen to my dream?" Yami said with a small shaky laugh.

"No not really but you made me curious." Seto admitted.

"Fine" Yami said and told Seto about standing on the cliffs of Ireland and meeting the young woman Cecelia, who matched perfectly with the description of Cecelia Barlow.

" It could be a fluke. I mean you said you saw a tapestry of the girl and your mind made up a scenario with her." Seto suggested. He didn't believe in this magic rubbish.

"Seto, I could tell you the entire layout of a Irish town Ardmore. Now tell me how I can tell you all that when I have never been to there let alone anywhere else in Ireland."

Seto was a lost for words. He frowned a moment. "When I get back I'll go on that site Mokubah and the other's were on and have a look at what it says about Cecelia Barlow. Okay?" he looked at his watch again. " I have to go. Thanks for the coffee and still looking after Mokubah when I go away, bye Yami." With that Seto left.

Yami sighed and stared at the accounts. How much chocolate would it take to bribe Rebecca to help him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea bent over the plain A4 drawing pad, she was designing some of the costumes and had the plan to make them herself to save money. It was a simple Sleeping Beauty play and Tea wanted it to be a hit. Tea dropped the pencil she was holding and stretched her muscles were cramping and she still had to design all the fairy's costumes.

Tatiana sighed and studied her older sister from the doorway. There was a time, when she and tea were both little that she wished she looked like Tea; Tea was tall, slim and beautiful. Tatiana was shorter and more cute that her sister. Tatiana had wanted to be good at something like Tea was good at dancing so she had picked up playing the piano. She was good but not amazing and not good enough to be accepted into any of the music schools she applied for.

Tatiana snapped out of her reverie and looked at her sister. Tea was slumped over the pad and fast asleep. Tatiana took the woollen blanket and placed it over her sister's shoulders. Sighing Tatiana left her to sleep.

_She was setting an old oak table, it wasn't glossy from polish and had a rough exterior to it but she found it homely and it did the job. Her father was going to come out of his room and eat at the table; she hurried into a small back room to help him, he was skinny and pale from the illness that plague him and his hair was grizzled and grey. His skin was wrinkled and sometimes it seemed to just hang off his bones. His gnarled hand found hers and slowly they both made their way to the table. _

_The food was in tin plates and was simple potato soup with a side offering of fresh crusty bread she had brought earlier that day from the mill. She smiled as she helped her father into the seat at the head of the table. She took the one on his right. She straightened the skirts of her dress; it was white with pale blue and lavender flowers embroidered onto it. _

_The talk at the table was minimal as her father didn't like it and it wasn't as easy for as it once was. When the supper was over she cleared away the plates and washed them. She helped her father back into his bed and fetched another blanket for him when he said he was cold. _

_It was nearly midnight when she slipped out of the house and took a small walk along the cliff face. She often chose this path because it was close to her home and she never wanted to be too far away from her father. She sighed as she walked. Both she and her father knew he was going to die soon. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the young man until she accidentally walked into him. _

_She apologized for her clumsiness and then noticed that she had never seen this man before. She knew everyone in the village and quite a few of the foreigners who had tried to woo her when she went into the village to get food and supplies. This man was not only, not from the village but his appearance was one that made everyone remember him. _

_He had long silver hair just over his shoulders and warm brown eyes. He smiled at her " don't be sorry my dear. For I don't think any man would regret meeting a fair maiden such as yourself." _

_She felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed. " Thank you. May I ask your name?" _

"_It is Pegasus." The young man answered._

"_That's a very pretty name." She whispered. Pegasus smiled again and she felt her heart flutter. He then snapped his fingers and a winged beast appeared behind him. It was pearly white and had silvery-blue eyes. It's mane and tail was also silvery-blue. _

_The strange young man petted the Pegasus and then held out his hand towards the startled girl. _

"_Would you like to fly with me?" he asked politely. When she nodded he helped her onto the beast and hoisted himself up behind her. Clicking his heels lightly against the flying horses sides the Pegasus took to the air. _

_When they came back down the ground the man helped her down and before she could stop herself she whispered, " when can I see you again?" _

" _Come here tomorrow. Goodbye my dear." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She stared at him for a moment before hurrying down to her home. _

**A/N: **there you go chapter 4. Hope it was okay! Please review.


	5. What Goes Bump In The Night

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter five!

1/3 Jewels Of The Sun

What Goes Bump In The Night…

Tea watched her princess and prince dance to the soft music Tatiana was playing. She was having the dancers rehearse the last scene of the play. The costumes were all designed and Tea was going to a store to buy the fabric she needed for them. She motioned for the music to stop and smiled at the now still dancers.

"Very nice. Gina you need to keep your chin up. Don't look at your feet." Tea smiled at them. From the looks in their eyes she knew they'd be better in their next rehearsal. Her smiled widened when the eight-year-old pouted at her words.

"But Madame Gardner how else would I know where to step?" she was a pretty little girl with bright teal eyes and long raven black hair. By far she was Tea's best dancer, the older woman had hopes that Gina would be able to go to America to learn dancing like she wanted to. There was no doubt in Tea's mind that Gina would succeed as a wonderful dancer.

"We still have plenty of weeks to practice. You'll know where to step on opening night. I have complete faith in you if you continue practicing like you have these first few days. Go and get washed and changed, your mother will be here soon." Tea ruffled the dark locks. At the simple words of praise Gina blushed before she hurried off to do exactly what Madame had said.

Tea ran a hand through her chocolate brown bob and blew at the bangs in her eyes. She was tired and was afraid to go to sleep. It humiliated her that she was afraid to go to sleep because of two utterly weird dreams. She was working to hard that's all; with the up-coming play and her mixed feelings for Yami she was an emotional wreck.

She had know the Mouto brothers for her whole life and she had loved the older one since her tender days of being a starry-eyed teen. She was older and wiser now. And she had never stopped loving him.

At the piano Tatiana observed her sister. It looked like Tea hadn't had a proper night's sleep for a few days. Tatiana was worried. She rarely worried about Tea because she had always seemed so strong even when their mother was dying and they all knew it Tea had seemed to be made out of stone. Unless you looked closely at her that you saw how tired and stressed and scared she looked.

Tatiana still remembered the nights she heard her older sibling weeping under the covers after everyone else had gone to bed. Tatiana also remembered how some of the people who didn't know Tea very well said she wasn't very torn up about her mother. But those people where stupid and blind. Just because her sister didn't openly brawl out her heart didn't mean she wasn't grieving. Tatiana knew that Tea missed their mother the most.

Tatiana played a quick and happy tune on the scarred and batted piano Tea had gotten half-price on e-bay for her. The younger sister loved the old instrument and thought every scar and faded patch of wood gave it character. From the happy jig she played a softer more romantic tune. It was the piece that Tea wanted to be played as the ending song in the play. It was also one of her favourites.

"Nice tune Ana. Did you make it up?" the soft unexpected voice made Ana jerk her head up to two deep pools of magenta. Yami smiled as he leaned easily on the piano. He smile was friendly, even brotherly but in her surprise and giddiness in seeing him Tatiana easily mistook it for flirtatious and charming.

"Ah no it was off the Disney version of _Sleeping Beauty_. The play. Um…it's Tea's favourite you know." Tatiana stuttered slightly.

"Yes I remember. It was always her most favourite fairy tale. When we were little she always made us watch it when it was raining or too cold to go outside and play." Yami nodded then waved at Tea when she noticed him. Tatiana's heart sank slightly when her older sister made her way over to the piano.

"Hey Yami. Are you going to walk us home again?" Tea asked slyly. She hadn't done any dancing today so she gave a quick friendly hug.

Tatiana sighed sadly. "I'm going straight over Naoko's today. We are having that sleep-over remember." She added when she saw Tea's confused look. "It's opposite way to our house." She said turning to look at Yami again.

Tea sighed. She had completely forgot about Tatiana and Naoko's sleepover. Yami frowned lost in thought for a moment before speaking to the two young women in front of him. " How about Tea and I drop you off at Naoko's and then I'll walk Tea home from there?" he suggested.

Tatiana didn't like the idea of Yami walking Tea home when there were just two of them but she liked the idea of walking to Naoko's alone while wondering what those two were up to a lot less. She nodded eagerly. " I like that idea."

"Me too." Tea agreed. She didn't like the idea of Tatiana walking to her friends house alone when it was just getting dark. She would feel much safer for both of them if Yami were with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Naoko's was uneventful. Yami and Tea quickly saw that Tatiana was safely inside before backtracking and heading towards the Gardner residence. Tea told the shop owner about the play and her hopes for young Mika. Yami told her of Seto Kaiba's visit and how Rebecca, Yugi and Mokubah's school project was going. He didn't mention that they were also studying a ghost or about the dreams he had about that particular ghost.

When they reached the small two-storey house Tea quickly dug through her purse and found her keys. She smiled over at Yami who was hovering uncertainly nearby. "Wanna have a cup of coffee?" she asked. It was slightly colder than it was the night before.

"Sure." Yami was dying for a cup of coffee. He had lost his gloves again and his fingers were going numb. Tea grinned while she opened the door and they both quickly stepped into the welcoming warmth.

Sitting on the emerald green settee that was covered in ruby red cushions sipping the piping hot coffee, Yami noticed that Tea was in her element. The living room was painted an off-white colour and the floor was a simple glossy pine wooden tile but the bold coloured furniture made the room look exotic and warm and inviting. Exactly how Yami saw Tea.

"So Kaiba's going to America later than expected?" Tea asked. She set the bright blue mug on a small round coffee table painted in a bold green and blue pattern.

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised that he took it so well. I mean he didn't do much about this Walter guy other than rave a little about him to me." Yami admitted with a small smile.

Tea returned the smile and shook her head. "He's probably waiting until he goes to America. Walter's going to wish he were never born when Seto gives him the Kaiba Glare. And that'll be before Kaiba starts on him with his temper."

It was nearly ten when Yami finally got ready to leave. Tea followed him to the door and laughed as he wiggled into his leather jacket. "So I'll see you tomorrow. I heard that Mokubah's staying at Kaiba Mansion tonight. So at least you only have Becca and Yugi to worry about." She smiled.

Yami grinned and nodded then as if it was the simplest thing in the world he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. Tea moaned and locked her arms around his neck. Yami deepened the kissed and brought his hand round so it was now cupping the back of her neck, his other arm was banded round her waist.

Yami drew back slowly. He had kissed her tons of times. True he had never on the lips before. Tea was breathing hard and felt as though her head had shot off and now was circling Jupiter along with the rest of its moons. Where the hell had he learned to kiss like that?

"Um…okay…what was that?" Tea whispered. She still had her arms looped around his neck, he was still cupping the back of her neck and his other hand was resting on the small of her back.

"Ah…I should go." Yami murmured. He was in deep thought and hadn't heard Tea's question.

"Yes you should." Tea muttered. She didn't want him to go. And she didn't want him to stay.

Yami let his hands drop from Tea and she released her arms from around his neck and headed back into the living room. Yami turned to go.

THUMP!

Yami shook away the stars that were dancing in front of his eyes and looked to see what he had walked into. He forgot to open the front door first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami woke to the phone ringing. He frowned at it for a minute before picking it up and staring at the digital clock that read 4:45 am. He had a hard time getting to sleep because he was so damn confused about Tea. He finally drifted off thinking that he needed to seriously talk to her and he defiantly wanted to kiss her again.

"Yeah?" he grumbled as a way of greeting to the person on the other end.

"You know you could say hello instead. People tend to think hello is a lot more polite." Seto Kaiba's voice floated out of the other end sounding amused.

"Its four in the bloody morning." Yami muttered.

"4:49 actually. Sorry for waking you up anyways."

" You don't sound very sorry!"

" You're right I'm not. Anyway I have early meetings today and I thought you might like to hear this. It's about that ghost lady."

" Yeah? What did you find out?" Yami asked suddenly wide-awake. He shifted into a sitting position and shoved a pillow hastily behind him to lean on.

" Okay first off. You were right about Ireland. Cecelia Barlow moved from a small fishing village called Ardmore when she was eighteen. She sailed to Japan to live with a second cousin. Anyway there's an interesting little fairytale behind it. You know lots of angst and forbidden love going on. These guys make Romeo and Juliet look like amateurs." Seto gave a small humourless laugh.

" What's the story?" yami asked interested.

"Okay our girl Cecelia fell in love with a wind god-"

" A _what_?" Yami asked incredulous.

" Yeah I know. Anyway she fell in love with him and her daddy, who was dying apparently, didn't approve and stuck her on the first ship outta Ardmore for Japan. Well guess what that didn't sit too well with her lover boy and he gave her a hundred flashy diamonds from the sun to win her heart and get her to come with him instead. Not a bad gift if I do say so myself. " Seto gave another laugh.

"What happened next?" Yami asked. He remembered something like that from his dream.

"Jeez. You're just like a little kid you know that?" Yami could hear the smile in Seto's voice. "Okay well it didn't work. Cecelia didn't like the glitters and flat out refused them, they then turned into white roses, who ever heard of diamonds turning into flowers! Well that's her loss. So our little heroine gets on the boat and goes to Japan to her cousin." Seto continued. He took a breath before saying the next part of the story.

"Our boy here can't seem to be able to take no for an answer and follows her to Japan. By this time she's got herself engaged to a rich friend of the cousin's and the god offers her a hundred pearls with are meant to be the tears of the moon. If a moon can cry that is." Seto added in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm pretty sure that's not all there is." Yami probed when Seto didn't continue.

"Yeah yeah so Cecelia pulls the whole I-belong-to-someone-else act and refuses him a second time then the pearls turn into moonflowers. Well the wind god goes and sulks for a good few decades and returns when our little girl is now and old woman. Offers her a hundred sapphires and tells her he loves her awww. She's old and she tells him so, also tells him that if he'd told her sooner she would have goes with him."

"Is that it?" Yami asked softly.

"Nope. Wind god gets pissed and places a pretty imaginative curse on them. The curse is pretty simple. They can't see or talk or move on into the next life in her case until it's broken. No saying how you do that. You think this has anything to do with that freaky dream."

"Yeah. Remember I dreamt of when she refused the diamonds." Yami muttered. "Maybe it's a warning or something."

" I don't believe in that hocus-pocus crap Yami and you're not dragging me into your mess this time. I agreed to get the Internet page on Cecelia Barlow and I told you about that fairytale behind it but that's as far as I go. You're on your own now."

Yami closed his eyes when he heard the dial tone. He had hoped Seto's reasoning would help shake off the uneasiness he'd been feeling since he had that dream but now knowing that story he just felt even more confused.

His eyes strayed to the clock again. 5: 24 am. Well he still had three hours before he had to get up. Might as well try and get back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He was standing on those same cliffs he saw last night. The moon was hanging high and full, a large silvery orb in the inky blackness of the nighttime sky. _

"_I thought I told you not to be a bone head."_

_Yami spun around at the voice and saw the strange silver-haired man again. "You again!" Yami snarled angrily. He remembered that he crawled into his bed exhausted and confused. So he must be dreaming or he was just-_

"_You are not crazy. But you are dreaming. It is the only way I can contact you without making you look truly crazy." The stranger smiled thinly. _

" _What do you mean more crazy? It was you! You sent me that dream! The one on the cliffs in Ireland." Yami cried pointing an accusing finger at the wind-god. _

_The stranger frowned. " When we talk in the waking world only you can see me because you are one of the chosen. It wasn't a dream I sent you. It was a memory. Mine." He shook his head, this made his hair fly wildly around his face, it caught in the moonlight and made it seem even more mystical and beautiful. _

"_I don't care! I don't want any more dreams or memories or whatever in my head." Yami said stubbornly. He crossed his arms over in front of his chest and glared at the god. _

"_I showed you because you need to learn! I will not wait another three hundred years because you ignorant stubborn humans screwed it up again!" _

"_Wait what do you mean by another three hundred years!" Yami gasped. _

_The wind god shook his head again. His eyes were tightly closed and a single shining tear escaped from underneath his lids and clung to his lashes before dropping onto his cheek. Yami watched with a strange fascination as the older man opened his eyes and blinked them clear before speaking: _

"_We have waited for three hundred years for three couples to meet and fall in love and confess their feelings from the bottom of their heart. We have come close in the past and have nearly succeeded." _

_Yami stared at him for a minute before his blood boiled up with anger " you can't just expect humans to jump up and down for you! You can't control our lives because you were an idiot!" _

" _I'm not asking you to jump up and down. Nor am I trying to control you life. I will not deny that I was a fool. Cecelia needed the words and I was proud enough that I believed she already knew how I felt. But I ask you this Yami Mouto, how have you always felt about young Tea Gardner?" _

"_She's my friend and I love her as a sister."_

"_A sister? Is that how you would of kissed you sister last night?"_

" _You watched! That's worst than a peeping tom!" Yami screamed outraged. He spun around to look at Pegasus and was surprised to see that he was alone. The wind howled and just over it Yami swore he could hear Pegasus's voice say:_

"_Don't deny what you have always known to be true."_

Yami woke from the dream to the sound of his alarm clock ringing shrilly and a sinking feeling in his gut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea always visited her mother's grave on Saturdays. Sunday she had a day full of classes. Saturdays she finished a little before five in the afternoon and she always made sure she collected a dozen white roses because they were her mother's favourite.

Tea hummed a little as she place the fragrant blossoms in front of the simple white stone. Carved into it was the following message:

TERESA. SUSAN. GARDNER 

_**JULY 1965-FEBUARY 2007**_

_**BELOVED MOTHER AND SISTER **_

_**ALWAYS REMEBERED FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS**_

Even In The Darkest Corner A Light Can Spring 

Tea gave a small smile at the bottom of the gravestone. It was a favourite saying of her mothers and Tea, Tatiana and their uncle Harvey had all agreed to use it.

"You love her." Tea spun around at the sound of the voice. A tall man with silver hair and warm brown eyes stared at her. On a closer expectation she saw that he was only about twenty-eight.

"Yes she was my mother." Tea said softly a small smile playing on her lips.

"Even in the darkest corner a light can spring. What does that mean?"

"My mother often said it. It means that no matter how bad things got there always some form of happiness and hope." Tea's smile widened slightly.

"Tell me. Were you ever in love?" the man asked.

Tea stared at him for a minute before answering. " Yes."

The strange man snapped his fingers and in his palm were a dozen sparkling diamonds. "Would you prefer these over the words?"

"What are the words?" Tea whispered staring at the diamonds. How could he have made them appear out of nowhere by snapping his fingers.

" I thought it would be so." He paused for a minute then tossed the gems onto the ground at Teresa's grave pure white roses spouted up and mingled with the flowers already there. The man swooped down and plucked a diamond that hadn't changed and handed it to a shell-shocked Tea. " Here keep this. Remember there's always hope."

With a sad smile to the grave he was gone. Tea stared at the diamond for a minute before getting off her knees and running all the way home.

**A/N:** okay please review!


	6. Lesson Number One

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. College has just started and now it's like I don't have any time! But I'm continuing the story. It just might take me a little longer than I first thought! **

**1/3 Jewels of the Sun **

**Lesson Number One**

Yugi stood with his feet firmly planted and a smug expression on his face. He faced his opponent squarely and held out his hand expectantly. "Look its not like I'm gonna go buy anything _lethal_." He stressed as the man opposite him gave him an uncertain stare.

"There ten extra each. And if I find out you've been spending it on something other than healthy cafeteria food I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks I swear." Yami did his best to look stern but failed and ruffled his little brother's spiked up hair instead. "Go on scram before I change my mind." He said with a grin.

"By the way: cafeteria food is lethal." Yugi informed Yami before darting out of the shop with Rebecca and started towards the local high school. Yami gave a small laugh as he remembered the cafeteria food when he was Yugi's age. It seemed like things hadn't changed much in that department.

Yami turned start on getting the shop ready for when it opened. It was Friday and he was expecting the kids to come running home after school to spend some of their well earned allowances. He stood at the door of the back room and stared at the mess; cardboard boxes some empty some full were hazardously piled in the room, some packets of the monster cards he had only just ordered had fallen out of their wrappers and were now spread across the floor.

Yami's face paled when he stared at the looming doom; he was going to be in here most of the day sorting this out. As if the phone had heard his silent plea for a distraction it began to ring shrilly from its place on the desk in the shop.

Yami didn't hesitate to pick it up. Anything to put off the tedious task of trying to sort out a couple of thousand duelling cards! "Hello Kame Game Shop how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yami? How are you? Sorry for calling at such a late hour but I really needed to talk to you. Did I wake you up?" Solomon Mouto's voice rang out from the other end of the line.

"Grandpa! How's England? Are you and Dr. Hawkins coming back to Japan soon? And it's not late; did you forget about the time difference again? Tea's class are putting on a play are you coming home to see it?" questions flew off Yami's tongue one after another. On the other end he heard his grandfather give a small chuckle.

"Ah yes well you see something quite interesting happened in the British Museum yesterday. Well Arthur was rather determined to see their Egyptian display, well it is our specialty." Solomon rambled on.

"Grandpa did you get into trouble again?" Yami asked trying to keep his smile out of his voice.

"No no nothing like that. And you stop laughing young man." Solomon chuckled over the line.

"Okay so what did happen? It didn't involve you two getting arrested again did it?" Yami asked slight concern edging in his voice. Early on in the elder men's adventure they had accidentally pissed off a police officer that was intent on making them stay the night even though their flight left early in the morning. Kaiba finally sorted it out by using his hacking skills and Kaiba Corps reputation.

"Oh ye of little faith. Well there was a police man in it."

"Grandpa…" Yami groaned.

"But it didn't involve handcuffs or a cell." Solomon quickly put his eldest grandson's mind to rest.

"What happened?" Yami asked tiredly.

"Well we went to the British Museum to take a look at their Egyptian exhibit. Arthur was quite adamant to see it; well as we were there we saw that this tablet was mistranslated. Well being experts we climbed over that little wire that was guarding it and translated it properly. But you see we both forgot about the alarm.

So one of the security guards comes rushing down the hall, you know they should be more careful around old men like Arthur and me. He nearly made me have another stroke. Anyway, Arthur explained to him about the mistranslated tablet and the guard, nice young man named Barry took us to see the curator.

Well now it seems the curator wants us to check all the Egyptian pieces to help translating some of the ones they had difficulty with and make sure they translated the others all properly." Solomon Mouto finished his story with a triumphant note in his voice.

"So…you're staying in England?" Yami asked softly. He wasn't surprised about his grandfather being better at Egyptian hieroglyphics than the curator of the British National History Museum, his grandfather was fluent in the hieroglyphics and had always seemed to outdo everyone but Arthur Hawkins in Egyptian translations. It was probably why they were such good friends.

Solomon gave a small sigh. He knew his eldest grandson would take it worst than Yugi. Probably because Yami had always been afraid that if their grandfather weren't there he'd do something wrong, like make the shop go bankrupt or somehow make Yugi mad and that'll distant them as brothers.

"Yes for the time being, then we'll want to finish our tour of course so it'll be a while before we come back home." Solomon hastily reassured Yami.

"Okay grandpa. I'll call you back when Yugi comes home, then you can talk to him as well. Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay it had to have been a dream. There was no scientific answer, strange men do not disappear into thin air leaving a diamond twice the size of your thumb behind; it doesn't work like that! Or at least it's not meant to.

Tea sighed and checked over the diamond again. It seemed authentic enough, she should take it to a jewellery dealer or expert to really be sure but she didn't fancy trying to explain how she found a rare gem that was so large. ' _Yes well this guy claiming to be a god pop into thin air and left it with me… hey what's with the straight jacket?_' yeah that'll go down well. Not.

Maybe she should show it to Yami. Tea suddenly remembered the kiss they shared. She sighed again, ever since she was thirteen, the only thing she wanted more than the dancing was Yami Mouto. Tea blushed as she remembered the fantasies and daydreams she had of him claim his undying love for her.

Besides she was content with just being his friend…okay now she was lying to herself, she wanted to be a lot more than just friends. Tea stared at the glossy rock in front of her, she hadn't shown anyone not even Tatiana. In fact she was sure Tatiana would laugh at her story and then ask her if she had been getting enough sleep.

Tea gave up trying to think of a possible answer and stuck the stone n the pocket of her jeans. She walked to where Tatiana's old bedroom was, three months after their mother died Tatiana convinced Tea to move into their mother's room and make her old room Tatiana's. Tea then changed Tatiana's old room into her dance studio. At the far end of the room there was an old sewing machine that was surrounded by fabrics and sequins and fake gems littered the floor around it.

Tea had only just started making the costumes for her play, she had started on the princesses first and it was taking forever. It was lucky that some of the mothers of her dance students were making some of the costumes but it still left her to do the princess and fairies costumes in just under two weeks.

Tea sat down behind the sewing machine and decided she'd put a good hard day into finishing those costumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mokubah have you decided when you want to have your friends round for that sleepover I promised you?" Seto asked his little brother; he was currently working on his laptop while Mokubah played with his play station 3.

"Yeah…nooo you're meant to jump Mario not fall down that bloody hole!" Mokubah screamed at the pixel hero, a bleeping sound was heard and another pixel Mario came on screen with a message claiming Mokubah was out of life points.

"Well when do you want it?" Seto demanded his cold blue eyes glaring from over the top of his laptop screen.

"Hmmm? Oh I was thinking maybe when Tea has her dance rehearsal. You know so she and Yami have plenty of privacyyyyyy" Mokubah trailed off when he realised what he had just said and saw his brother looking disapprovingly at him.

"Mokie… you're not trying to match up Tea and Yami are you?" Seto asked softly.

"Why not? They're perfect for one another if they just open their eyes for long enough!" Mokubah declared passionately.

Seto glared at Mokubah for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "Let them sought out their own problems Mokie. I don't want Yami hunting me down 'cause you had to be cupid."

"Don't worry our plan can't fail!" Mokubah claimed excitedly.

"Our? Oh no, please tell me that you aren't doing this with Rebecca and Yugi." Set groaned.

"Okay then I won't." Mokubah smiled.

"Mokubah!"

"Well you did say not to tell you. You won't say anything to Yami or Tea will you?"

"No. I actually value my head, because Yami or Tea are going to rip yours off when they find out your playing matchmaker!"

"He's not going to find out, our plan is foolproof you see it goes like this…"

"I don't want to know."

"Oh okay then."

"And we never had this conversation, got it?" Seto asked his little brother. He couldn't believe that Mokubah would do something so risky!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yami spun around when he realised where he was. The cliffs of Ireland where green and rolling, the sea was roaring behind him, he could hear it crash against the rocks._

_"These are going old Pegasus." He called out._

_"There is no other way for me to contact you. Unless you'd like to look crazy. I've told you, only you and the other chosen can see me."_

_"What do you want?" snapped Yami._

_"When are you going to talk to young Tea about your kiss?" Pegasus asked coldly._

_"This is none of your business! Why won't you just leave it alone?" snarled Yami._

_"Because until you admit how you feel I'm stuck in this world! I can't go home until the curse is broken and Cecelia is free to be with me."_

_"Why did you curse yourself?" Yami asked his voiced hushed._

_"I was angry and a fool. I hated both Cecelia and myself in that one moment. I cursed us because I was hurt and I believed that Cecelia had refused me because she wanted to hurt me." Pegasus shook his head sadly._

_"If you don't mind me saying; you were an idiot." Yami told him bluntly._

_"I was." Pegasus agreed sadly. "But that is no excuse for you to be."_

_"I'm not an idiot. And I don't think its any of your business what I am or what I do." Yami snapped._

_"Its everything to me. I have told you before!" Pegasus snarled. He took a moment to collect himself before talking again. " Now what are you going to do about young miss. Gardner?" Pegasus asked with a small smile as he turned to leave._

_"That's none of your concern!" Yami shouted after him but the wind drowned his voice out and he couldn't be sure if Pegasus heard him. At the moment the words left his mouth he found himself awake in his bed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yami what's up?" Tea said softly as she answered the phone later that day.

"I was just wondering if you're free anytime next week?" Yami sounded slightly uncomfortable over the phone and Tea couldn't blame him. How were you meant to act with your best friend after they snogged the life out of you?

"Uh…well no not really cause the play will be coming up. Maybe sometime after then?" Tea asked sounding genuinely sorry.

"How about after the opening performance? We can have a quite dinner to celebrate as Yugi Becca are going round Mokubah's for a sleepover that night." Yami suggested.

"I'd love to it sounds wonderful Yami." Tea answered excitedly. They both hung up at the same time and Tea sighed softly. Their friendship was still there. That kiss hadn't broken them up like she had feared. Everything was going to be just fine.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry this has taken forever to write and post! Half term is coming up and I'll be able to post some more then! Please review I love hearing them!**


	7. Knowing The Answer

A/N: Okay here's chapter seven! Thanks for the reviews (I love getting them!), I'm going to post Joey and Mai's story next its called Tears of the Moon. But I'm not posting it until this one is finished.

Jewels Of Love 

_**Jewels Of The Sun**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Knowing The Answer… 

Tea sighed and stared at the giant chunk of clear rock on her dresser. She hadn't told anyone of it yet…not even Tatiana or Yami. She was considering showing it to Yami when she went over there for dinner tomorrow, after the first opening of her first rehearsal.

She remembered her own rehearsals when she was at dance school. She knew all to well how her young students were feeling, as the important day loomed closer. Tea was surprised that she felt worse as a teacher than as she did when she was the dancer even when she had the hardest roles.

She had nearly completed all the costumes. Of course some of the mothers were helping but Tea had designed all of them and made the major roles outfits. She smiled as she turned to look at where the princess's dress was on display on a dummy. The dress was pale pink and purple with fake rosebuds lining the waist and hems. Tea had to admit she'd done a brilliant job with it.

Tatiana watched her sister from the doorway. She couldn't see the large diamond on Tea's dresser, Tatiana only saw her sister admiring the princess's costume for the rehearsal. Tatiana had helped as much as she could but her strengths lay with the music. She had chosen all the songs and background music for the play. It was the best she could do, as she didn't know how to use a sewing machine.

Tatiana sighed and her lips twitched as she saw her sister rise to her feet and do a series of complicated looking steps. Her sister always looked so beautiful when she danced, whether it was modern or ballet. If Tea had gone to New York there was no doubt in Tatiana's mind that Tea would have been a sensation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami wiped the glass case again and stared at his reflection mirrored there. He had wiped the display case three times now and he kept getting lost in thought. Pegasus kept invading his dreams and his was having trouble sleeping thanks to it.

It wasn't just the fact he was tired but Yugi had noticed it as well now Rebecca, Mokubah and Yugi were all worried about him. And it wasn't as if he could just tell them that a wind-god was talking to him when he was asleep. Nah he'll just come across as if he was completely mental.

Yami shook his head to clear it of thoughts; he put the cleaning cloth deliberately down so he wouldn't start polishing the glass again. He sighed and went to the cashier and started counting the coins there. The game shop was closed for the day and it had been a particularly busy.

Yami was about to head up to the apartment above the store when there was a knock on the glass. Out side was Tatiana, she grinned at Yami as he changed direction to let her in.

"Hey there Yami! I thought I'd drop by and say hello." Tatiana smiled up at him. She'd brought a new perfume two days ago and she wanted to try it out on Yugi's older brother.

Yami nodded dimly, he didn't like the way she was looking at him. Like he was the last ice-pop on a particularly hot day…she was wearing some scent thing females wore. It was nice smelling but he didn't want to think about her like that…. not when he was thinking about kissing her sister.

Yami blushed and angled away from Tatiana. "Umm…I'm looking forward to seeing Tea's show tomorrow. I hope she does well." Yami tried for a brotherly smile and his heart sank when Tatiana gave him a flirty smile back.

"Oh yes, perhaps I'll you there?" Tatiana angled her face up towards Yami's. Inside she was annoyed at Tea. Here she was flirting with Yami and all her older sister was doing was making them get off track with her stupid dance rehearsal.

"Uh…sure. Um...Ana? I need to finish the accounts for the store, so maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Yami said quickly. He really didn't want anyone to know that Tatiana Gardener was flirting with him. He was too old for her!

"Oh okay…I'll you tomorrow." Looking putout Tatiana gave him a sexy smirk and walked out the store swaying her hips lightly. Yami shook his head at her. God what was he going to do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba stared at what use to be his living room. The Queen Anne coffee table was covered with assorted sweets, crisps and sodas, sleeping bags littered the floor and a large blob of what looked like sour cream dip was on his leather sofa.

He knew he had told Mokubah to invite a couple of friends over but when had a couple turned in to a horde of screaming sugar high teenagers? When had he caved, he couldn't quite remember.

Seto stared at one boy…he thought his name was Damon jumped onto the sofa and started bouncing. The blob of dip was getting spread all over the silk cushions his housekeeper Junko had insisted he put there for decoration. Seto turned and tried to find Mokubah in the small mountain of bodies piled in front of the television.

He said a couple! When he said something he meant it! So why did he have half of Mokubah's year squashed in his living room making the once pristine place a complete shambles? Was the mighty cold Seto Kaiba losing his touch?

It was nearing ten in the evening. Tea's rehearsal was starting and Seto had tickets to go and see it but he was reluctant to leave his home at the mercy of screaming kids. He needed to remind Junko to stock up on aspirin after tonight he wouldn't be surprised if all the housekeeping needed it.

Seto turned and found Junko staring at the living room with the same pure fear that he was sure was plastered on his face a few moments ago. "Junko I'm going out I'm leaving these monsters in your capable hands." And with that the great Seto Kaiba fled.

Mokubah lifted his head up from the middle of the crowd in front of the television in time to see his older brother all but run out of the house. He was squished between Yugi and Rebecca, watching an old horror movie that Seto had approved of. But not to worry he'd snuck Saw III out of Seto's room and as soon as Junko left them to do her own thing the real fun was about to start!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami stood in the wings of the stage; he was clutching a large bouquet of dark red roses at Yugi's instance of that is what you do when you wish the dance teacher good luck. But something in the back of Yami's mind told him you don't normally give them a dozen red roses when the dance teacher was just a good friend.

Tea hurried round the place setting up for the first scene, she smiled at Yami when she saw him and motioned Tatiana to start the music for the first scene before making her way over to him. Yami held out the bouquet and Tea's eye softened. One of her many fantasies of Yami when she was younger was him giving her a bunch of romantic red roses.

" There from Yugi and me. To wish you luck, as it's your first rehearsal." Yami blushed lightly. Tea remembered when she was staring in her first dance; Yugi and Yami had given her some large white daisies. They had also clapped the hardest when they show ended.

"Awww they gorgeous. Thank you Yami." Tea looked around to thank Yugi as well but she couldn't find him. "Where's Yugi?" she asked turning back to Yami who's blush still hadn't receded.

"Um he's round Mokubah's having a sleepover. Rebecca's there as well. I feel sorry for Kaiba." Yami smiled, his eyes glittering mischievously. Tea looked up and stared at him.

"How come?" she asked, Yami didn't make it a habit o feel sorry for his rivals. Not even when he considered some of them friends. Seto Kaiba was a strange mix of both and after several years where they both decided to call whatever was between them a truce they got along better than ever now Kaiba challenged Yami half the time he used to.

"From what Yugi and Rebecca told me Mokubah managed to ask half his year to that sleepover. I can't wait to see Kaiba's face when he sees what state his living room is left in. " Yami said smiling.

Tea's laugh burst out of her; Yami's never heard a sound more beautiful. "You are so mean. Poor Kaiba!" she told him. They'd never spoken about the kiss they shared a couple of weeks ago. Tea and Yami had done their best to act normally around one another and now it was almost like it had never happened. Almost.

Yami grinned and then glanced out of the curtain, it was about to come up and he had to get to his seat. Tea noticed where he was looking and gave him a rueful smile. "I'll see you afterwards okay." Yami promised and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before he hurried out of the backstage and headed towards his seat in between Joey and Seto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The play was a large hit. Teas walked into the middle of the stage with a portable microphone and thanked everyone for coming when the ecstatic audience had finally settled down and were now collecting their belongings and heading to look for their children. She'd kept her eyes on Yami who along with Joey and surprisingly Seto were the last to stop clapping.

Tatiana played a few tunes on the piano while the relatives and the rest of the spectators filed out of the hall. Seto had left quickly with a few words of praise and the credible excuse that he wanted to save his living room. Yami and Joey had waited behind until everyone left before giving their own praise.

"That was brilliant Tea!" Joey cried, his face was flushed with excitement and he gave her a large brotherly hug. He hugged Tatiana as well and congratulated her for her beautiful piano skills. Tatiana blushed but looked at Yami the whole time. Yami gave her his own commendation but didn't hug her. He didn't want to encourage her schoolgirl crush on him.

"Ana, I'm going to be around Yami's tonight…I'll probably be home late." Tea told her younger sister absently. She didn't notice Tatiana's eyes go sharp when she said she was going to be around Yami's and she didn't notice when they went softer when she said she'll be home tonight.

Yami noticed and gave her brotherly smile. "Don't worry Ana. Tea'll be just fine." Tatiana nodded stiffly and walked out of the hall without looking at any of them. Joey and Tea didn't notice as they were starting to take the decorations down. Yami stared after the younger Gardener before turning and helping his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Yami had dropped Joey and Tatiana at their respectable homes before driving to the Kame Game shop and parking behind it. Yami opened the door for Tea. "Yugi and Rebecca are at Mokubah's sleepover so it'll be fairly quiet dinner. I hope you don't mind." Yami gave her an apologizing smile.

"No this is fine." Tea whispered. _Oh God! I'm going to be alone with Yami! I've gone crazy. _ She forced her legs to walk the short length from the car to the door leading to the Mouto's apartment above the store. Yami followed her silently, he slipped in front of her and opened the door without a word and Tea forced herself to walk up the narrow staircase. It was so quiet he might as well have been leading her off to go and kill her.

_Stop being stupid!_ Tea silently abolished herself. _He's not going to kill you your going to have dinner with the man. Nothing else._ When they got to the front door of the apartment Yami unlocked the door and pushed it open. It creaked in an almost sinister fashion and Tea felt her muscles bunch together.

"I was thinking maybe we could order out for pizza." Yami murmured. He didn't know why he was whispering but he did know that pizza was the best choice. They were two unattached young adults who were going to enjoy a friendly non-romantic meal.

Tea nodded her consent and smiled when Yami, who was now on the phone talking to the local delivery boy, that he wanted two pepperoni pizzas. Since they were little both Tea and Yami had had the same taste as each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later with two empty cardboard boxes between them Yami and Tea enjoyed a few beers each and had been remising about when they were little. They were both slightly drunk and Yami had phone Tatiana to tell her that he was too drunk to drive Tea home and Tea was too drunk to walk in a straight line.

"…And then you kissed me. Thought my head was gonna pop straight off!" Tea giggled helplessly as she made to stand up and promptly fell backwards on her butt. Yami roared with laughter as she just sat there giggling. "Made me wonder how you learnna kissh like tha'. You've never hadda girlfriend."

" Nope never wanted one. Forget my kisshing shills how abou' yoursh?" Yami said as he leant his head against the couch to try and stop the room spinning. Tea tried to get up again but this time fell on to the couch and on to Yami.

The stayed like that just staring at each other before Yami slowly pressed his lips to hers. The simple meeting of lips seemed to set of a chain reaction. Tea nipped at Yami's bottom lip to open his mouth and slipped her tongue in.

Yami tried to get and keep kissing Tea but just ended up in just rolling them off the couch and onto the floor. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami's neck to keep their lips together. "Mmm…Yami wheresh the bedroom?" Tea asked between their lips.

"Uh…that way." Yami managed to get them both to their feet and started towards his and Yugi's room. He tripped, however over an empty beer bottle, on the way and he and Tea ended back on the floor. "Oh screw it." Yami muttered and settled for the living room carpet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: as this is only a T that's where it ends and I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. Hmmm I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out but tell me what you think.


	8. Lesson Number Two

A/N: chapter eight is up

**A/N: Hi! Very important note here! Many, many, and MANY more Thanks to a few reviews telling me I've accidentally reposted chapter six instead of chapter eight, here is the real chapter eight! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the mistake and for how long it took me to correct it! I lost chapter eight and had to re-write entirely from memory! **

**Jewels Of Love:**

**Jewels of the Sun**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Lesson Number Two…**

Joey sighed as he punched in the number and listened to the answering machine on the other end. "_Hello you've reached Lieutenant. Tristan Taylor. I'm not here at the moment but leave a message and I'll call you back!_" Joey sighed again. He phoned Tristan once a month, just to let his old friend know what was happening in domino. Tristan never phoned him though.

"Hey T. just phoning you like I always do. Pub's doing fine. Haven't heard from Serenity for a while, uh…so Lieutenant huh? Nice going bud. Tea and Yami are kind of going out. About bloody time huh? Ha ha ha." Joey said in a false cheery voice. He hated phoning Tristan but he promised himself that he would try to keep contact with his best friend.

Joey hung up the phone feeling worse than he did when he picked it up. He didn't expect Tristan to phone back but he knew he would check his voice machine and pick up the phone when it rang hoping to hear Tristan's voice. Joey walked out of his apartment; there were two above the pub. The larger of the two Joey occupied. Serenity use to live in the one next door to him but he'd put that up for rent as his sister was no longer in the country.

As he walked down the stairs to the bar, Joey thought about his sister, he hadn't been happy letting her leave with Duke Devlin but Serenity was so excited to have the chance to sing. As long as he could remember Serenity had loved singing; like dancing was everything to Tea singing was everything to his little sister and Joey would do anything to make his sister happy.

When Duke took Serenity to New York, Tristan left Domino for Tokyo and the Air Force. Joey wasn't surprised, before they left Tristan and Duke had had a large row in which Tristan had punched the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator on the jaw. Serenity hadn't forgiven Tristan and had left helping a dazed Duke from Joey's pub _The Black Dragon. _

Joey doubted Tristan would come back or even wanted to talk to any of them again. The way he saw it Yami, Tea, Bakura, Malik and even Joey himself had done nothing to stop that terrible Duke Devlin from stealing Serenity. Maybe it was for the best that he had left when he did.

Joey shook his head as he reached for the phone again. It was time to make the second phone call this fine mourning. Dialling the number he knew off by heart, Joey heard a female voice answer politely.

"Hey there Isis how's everything?" Joey asked as a true smiled bloomed over his features. He and Yami talked to Isis, Bakura and Malik once a week each it was nice that they kept in touch with some of their friends.

"Good day Joey. Everything is fine over here. Bakura and Malik are enjoying Egypt. They both have a knack for archaeology. And in Japan, is every thing well there?" Isis's voice was calm and polite as always and Joey felt the earlier annoyance at Tristan seep out of him.

"Well, Tea and Yami are kinda dating now. Bout time I keep saying. Moneybags is off to America in a couple of days and left Yami saddled with his kid brother. Tea had a dance recital for her school yesterday. It was great…" Joey settled down to have a good long conversation with some old friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Seto glared at the three teenagers in front of him. The rest of the guests had left five minuets ago and had left their hosts to deal with the rage of Seto Kaiba in the remains of his living room. There was empty bowls that had contained crisps and sweets littering the floor; some of their former occupants were on the floor with them. Rebecca was looking at the floor as if she'd never seen anything so interesting. Yugi was looking at his left knee and Mokubah looked guiltily up at his brother.

"So…when did the simple sleepover turn into 'let's-destroy-the-living-room-as-soon-as-Seto-leaves-the-house'game?" Seto asked coldly. The three youngsters looked around the remains, the bright coloured cushion were scattered around with a few feathers when one had burst during an exuberant battle between the over excited kids. The leather couch was covered in smears of dip, feathers and crumbs. Some feathers and crisp crumbs had been mixed with the dip making an undesirable looking lumpy mess.

"Junko has taken to her room with a headache. In less than two days I'm going to America and you'll be at Yami's. Yami doesn't have a very loyal and kind housekeeper so I would suggest that you three start clearing away this mess with as little noise as possible. To practise because Yami is to letting you off the hook free of charge. And Mokubah? Never go into my room again, you never know what you might find there." Seto swept out of the room and they heard the front door close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatiana sighed as she woke up in her bed. Yami had phoned to tell her that Tea had gotten drunk and couldn't come home, when she suggested that he could drop her off Yami told her what she had already heard in his voice. He was drunk too. She just hoped they hadn't gone and done something stupid.

Maybe she should go and check up on them later, she could use the excuse that she was worried about them. Tea and Yami would swallow that one without a blink. Yeah she'll go and check up on them later, she knew Yami was too much of gentleman to do something like that when he was sober and Tatiana knew her sister wasn't some loose woman. But when they were drunk who knew?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami stood on the hills on Ireland for what he thought was one time too many. In fact he thought the first time was one too many. That self-proclaimed god was staring off out to the sea and seemingly ignoring Yami. Yami studied the strange clothing the Wind God wore and then looked at his own attire; he wore a deep crimson cloak and a black tunic over a shirt that was an even darker red than the cloak. Black leggings were on his legs and he had black boots on his feet.

"What's with the clothes?" he asked before he could stop himself. The silver haired man in front of him burst out laughing; it was a deep pleasant sound. Then the god turned and looked at his guest. There were tears of laughter in the god's eyes while the tri-coloured haired man stared at him baffled.

"Would you have preferred me to bring you here in what you were wearing a short while ago. I could have but you were wearing not a stitch and I believed that giving you some clothes would not have made you as awkward or embarrassed as you would have been if you came here naked." The god burst out laughing again at the deep blush that crept over Yami's face and neck.

"Pervert." He muttered but it was without any heat to the word. For some reason he didn't feel as angry with Pegasus as he did when the God first stared to appear in his dreams, in fact he always seemed to learn something in these nocturnal visits.

Pegasus laughed at the muttered comment, when he stopped however he looked seriously at Yami. "You've realised lesson number one but your still staying blind to lesson number two." The God sighed sadly and shook his head at the younger man.

"What's lesson number two then?" Yami asked. As much as the God had grown on him he still hated the cryptic messages and evasive answers he always got when talking to Pegasus.

"You'll know when the time is right." The silver-haired man was about to fade away when Yami suddenly reached out and grabbed Pegasus's arm. Pegasus looked at the hand in surprise before lifting his gaze to the furious magenta eyes. Raising a single silver eyebrow the god looked at the mortal man quizzically.

"You're not going anywhere until I have at least one straight answer from you." The tri-haired man snapped. His earlier thought about almost being friends with the Wind God had disappeared.

"What answer do you seek then?" Pegasus asked, his voice was cold and the calm breeze around them picked up speed. Yami knew that the wind changed with Pegasus's emotions, the slight gentle wind picking up momentum meant the God was annoyed or becoming angry at something. Or someone.

"What's the second lesson?" Yami demanded. He was fed up with this silver haired jerk invading his dreams and spying on him and leaving him half answered questions that should have been answered yesterday in his book!

"I can't tell you the full answer…"Pegasus flinched when Yami's hand tightened painfully around his arm. "…I can't tell you because it is different for everyone. Listen, the basic gist of it is to know your heart."

"What on earth is that meant to mean?" Yami asked angrily. He wanted a straight answer to a question was that too much to ask for. Apparently so according to the wind god.

"Know your heart and know what you really want." Pegasus repeated with another long-suffering sounding sigh. "I cannot tell you any more because I don't know any6 more." And with that the God disappeared and Yami woke up to find that he and Tea had some how managed to finally make to his bed in night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi, Mokubah and Rebecca all made their way to the Kame Game Shop in subdued silence. It had taken them four and a half hours of non-stop clearing and cleaning to get Kaiba's living room looking remotely like it had before the sleepover had occurred.

Mokubah and Yugi had to then clean the kitchen and Rebecca got stuck polishing the woodwork as their punishment from Junko. Loyal and kind housekeeper their butt! Mokubah and Yugi had both decided earlier that they never wanted to have another sleepover while Rebecca claimed she wasn't going to have any wood in her house when she was older.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tatiana made her way quickly to Yami's house, humming slightly to herself. She had never had Serenity Wheeler's talent for singing but she had often played the piano to accompany Joey's little sister when their friends had talked the redhead into singing for them.

Tatiana frowned at her own thoughts about Joey Wheeler's little sister. Though the girls had been the same age, they didn't have the deep bond that Yami and Joey had or Yugi and Mokubah, Tatiana had different interests to little Serenity and she'll be brave and admit she had been green with envy of the redhead.

While Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor had both vied for Serenity's attention and affections they seemed to have forgotten about Tea's little sister. Even stony-faced CEO Seto Kaiba hadn't been as rude or as obnoxious to her as he had to the others in their group. Tatiana doubted Kaiba even knew who she was.

Although the lack of attention from the male species often made Tatiana wonder if she was too ugly to notice (she wasn't ugly at all) she knew that Serenity Wheeler's obvious innocent look made a lot of their friends (particularly the males) want to protect her. Tatiana frowned again and stopped humming as she thought about the redhead.

Tatiana slowed her walk until she was shuffling down the pavement; she always did her best not to think too much about Joey's sister because it always made her miserable. Tatiana glared at a piece of old blackened chewing gum that had been glued to the cement for years before she shoved at it with the toes of her trainers. Serenity Wheeler had always been so oblivious to the attention Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor gave her, it was like she didn't even know they existed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami woke up to the noise of the doorbell ringing. He got up quickly and made sure he didn't wake Tea, who was still sleeping peacefully. Her short brown hair was dishevelled around her face, her long eyelashes rested lightly on her cheeks and to Yami she never looked more beautiful.

Hitting the button for the intercom, Tatiana's voice drifted out. "Hey Yami, want to let me in?" her voice was cheerful and Yami felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. How do you tell a girl who thinks she's in love with you that you don't love her back but in fact you are head over heels in love with her sister?

"Uh…sure just give me a minuet Ana." Yami muttered. He grabbed his and Tea's clothes, ran back into his room and quickly shook the sleeping brunette awake. Tea moaned until she turned to look at Yami's panicked expression.

"What's wrong, Yami?" She asked sleepily, pushing her ruffled locks out of her sleep-filled azure eyes.

"Your sister's here!" Yami muttered as he pulled his leather pants on and throwing a black muscle shirt on. Tea didn't waste anytime either; she quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her and hurried into the living room.

Just in time to see Tatiana walk in to the room.

"Hey Yami? Yugi, Mokubah and Rebecca are here they let me in if that's…" the younger Gardener sister trailed off when she saw what Tea was wearing. Tea blushed and wrapped the sheet tighter around her.

"Tatiana please…" Tea started when she saw the pain and betrayal in her sister's eyes. Eyes so similar to hers. Tea reached out to stroke her Tatiana's shoulder but the second brunette shrugged Tea's hand off and when she looked at her sister again the pain and betrayal were still there but there was also rage and hatred.

"You bitch!" Tatiana hissed, "you knew how I felt about him so you went and crawled between the sheets with him!" Tatiana's voice shook with barely controlled anger and anguish.

"No…no, Ana that's not true…" Tea pleaded, her own eyes had sorrow but not for herself; there was also a deep apologizing look that made Tatiana feel both ashamed and mad.

"Just shut up! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Tatiana's voice was rising with hysteria and the hurt from Tea and Yami's unfaithfulness. Tatiana took one step forward and without even realising it she slapped Tea across the cheek and turned and fled out of the apartment.

Tea stood there, her cheek was stinging from her sister's hit and was already stained red. Yami looked from the doorway that led to his bedroom, shock written all over his face.

Rebecca was the first to enter the room after Tatiana had run out. Her long dark blonde hair was loose down her back and she was breathing hard from running up the stairs when Tea's sister had pushed past them with tears in her eyes.

Yugi and Mokubah arrived a little while later, Yugi looked at the way Tea was dressed and at the shocked look on his brother's face and he knew what had probably gone on in the living room while he and his friends had been downstairs.

"You've really done it now." Mokubah murmured sadly, staring at Yami and Tea's guilty looks.

Rebecca sighed and turned to the two teenage boys behind her without talking to Yami and Tea. " I'll try and find Ana. Can you try and sort those two out?" she asked gesturing to the two adults that looked like they were still in shock.

At the nods she received from her best friends she ran back out of the apartment.

Yugi looked at his brother and then at the brunette. "Tea why don't you go has a shower. Yami you can tell me and Mokubah what the hell happened here." The younger Mouto boy demanded.

Tea nodded dumbly and turned towards the bathroom while Yami walked slowly out of the bedroom doorway and sat on the sofa with a soft thump. " Where do you want me to start?" He asked in such a quiet voice that Yugi and Mokubah nearly didn't hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: well there you go! I hope it was okay and I'm sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Ultimatum

**A/n: chapter ten! Sorry it took so long to get out, kinda ran out of inspiration half way through. **

**Jewels of Love:**

**Jewels of the Sun**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Ultimatum. **

Yami slipped the plates containing hurriedly made sandwiches in front of Mokubah and Yugi with, his face was carefully blank but both teenagers could see that he was suffering. Tea, Rebecca and Tatiana had been gone for most of the day and they hadn't heard a peep from them since Becca phoned asking Tea to meet her at the cemetery gates.

Mokubah had phoned Seto, the elder Kaiba brother had steadfastly refused to get involve ('I warned you Mokubah…if you got caught you'd be on your own') Yugi had tried to phone Rebecca but her phone was off, same with Tatiana and Tea. Yami was now glaring at the phone, as if he could make Tea phone if he stared at it hard enough and long enough.

Yami had changed into dark blue jeans and a black vest top with a dark blue denim jacket. Yugi tried to hand Yami another sandwich but Yami just shook his head, he didn't want to eat anything until Tea was here. How could he be so stupid! He wanted Tea back here in his arms, Tatiana still on speaking terms with both of them and everything to be right again.

It couldn't have been more than five hours since Tea had left to meet Tatiana and Rebecca, but to Yami it felt like eternity. Maybe she was in trouble, maybe he should phone the police, maybe… Yami picked up the phone intending to phone the police and report Tea missing but Yugi seeing what his was about to do slapped a hand over the receiver.

"We don't know what's going on…for all we know Tea and Tatiana are having a long well needed sisterly talk. Don't make things worst brother." Yugi suggested. He looked worriedly at Yami whose hand was still on the receiver trying to lift it. Yami shot a glare at Yugi and stubbornly tried to lift the phone again.

"I'm going to phone her mobile." Yami claimed looking up pleadingly at his little brother. His magenta eyes were so distressed and guilt-ridden that Yugi slipped his hand off the phone and allowed Yami to pick it up and punch in the number he knew off by heart.

"Hi you've reached Tea Gardener, obviously I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Tea's cheerful voice chirped through the phone. "Hey Tea its Yami, uh haven't been able to get a hold of you for a while now. Um phone me back when you get this. Bye" Yami put the phone back dejectedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well do you?" Rebecca persisted when Tea open and closed her mouth soundlessly like a goldfish. The brunette stared at her sister and friend, Tea stood looking like she had been struck dumb until she finally gave a tiny nod. Tea then burst into tears. She collapsed to her knees shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tea? What's wrong?" Tatiana gasped as she and Rebecca hurried to where Tea was crying her heart out. Tatiana slipped her arm around her sister's waist and let Tea sob into her shoulder. Rebecca looked at them helplessly. She didn't know what to do.

Tea wiped her eyes trying and failing to stop the tears flowing out of her bright blue orbs. She gave a little hiccup but stopped sobbing, tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks though. "I'm sorry." She managed to mumble and scrubbed furiously at her eyes again. She hated it when she cried.

"Do you really love him that much Tea?" Rebecca whispered. She had never seen her friend look so devastated, not even after her mother died. Tatiana however wasn't listening, she was thinking very hard about how she felt about Yami. It was true he was very handsome and very kind. But she didn't feel the need to bawl her heart out at the thought of loosing him. When she had found her sister and Yami this morning she had been more angry than hurt.

Maybe she wasn't in love with him after all. Tatiana turned back to her sister, whose eyes were now red and swollen but dry. Her short chocolate brown bob was a mess, from what; Tatiana guessed, her sister not taking time to brush it, from it blowing in the wind when Tea was running to the cemetery and from running her hands through it. Tea nodded at Rebecca's soft question but didn't making any sound.

"Would you really give him up for me?" Tatiana asked shocked.

Rebecca threw her a disgusted glare and hissed, "Is that all you care about? Getting Yami?"

Tea nodded. She didn't think she could speak even if she wanted to. A large lump seemed to have formed in her throat making it hard for her to swallow her sobs and it also prevented her from talking but Tea was grateful for that; if she tried to talk she knew she'd end up crying again. It felt as though someone had ripped her heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I think you should tell him how you feel, Tea." Tatiana murmured. Tea's head snapped up and she gaped at her sister in astonishment. She started shaking her head adamantly but Tatiana just nodded. "Tea, please tell Yami how you feel about him." Tatiana tightened her arms around her sister, "I'm not in love with him. I know that now, but you are and I can see that he feels the same way. That's why I was so angry with both of you. Please tell him." Tatiana begged.

"The three of us should go to them now, we've been here for hours and they must be worried. Don't worry tea me and Ana will stay with you if you want." Rebecca promised as she and Tatiana helped the elder Gardener to her feet shakily. Rebecca gave Tatiana a small smile, after this; if it works of course she should tell Tatiana everything. The girl could be a real asset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi sighed as he watched the phone; Yami was lying on the couch, he had finally fallen asleep from worry and sheer exhaustion. Clutched tight into his hand was he mobile, he had dropped off with it still in his hand with hopes Tea would phone him. Yugi turned his attention back to the house phone, Mokubah had had to go back to his house as Seto was leaving and wanted to say goodbye to his younger brother.

The phone suddenly rang, but it wasn't the house phone, it was Yugi's mobile. Yugi snatched it up with high hopes and excitement; the caller ID said it was Rebecca phoning and that meant good news right? "Hello? Rebecca, what happened... no Mokubah had to go see Seto, he's leaving today…yeah Yami's still here but he's asleep…he's really worried about Tea and Tatiana. He's blaming himself…okay, okay but I'm not waking him up just yet he's needs his sleep…that's great! How long till you get here...okay see you then." As there wasn't anyone there and Yami was still in a deep sleep Yugi jumped up and did a little happy dance.

Meanwhile Yami wasn't so happy. He was back on a very familiar cliff that he had come to loathe. Standing next to him wearing his trademark silver cloak and silver and blue clothes was Pegasus. His silver hair was dancing in the air and making Yami very annoyed.

"So, you haven't told her yet." It wasn't a question but a statement, delivered in a cool arrogant tone that reminded Yami too much of Seto Kaiba, oh he'd love to see these two meet!

"I fail to see how that's any business of yours!" Yami snapped back. He had spent the whole day worrying over Tatiana and her sister thinking the worst-case scenarios. He did NOT need some god pushing him around!

"It is my business if you decide to mess everything I have done to make things right!" Pegasus snarled back.

"Oh you didn't do as much as you thought you did! My brother, Mokubah and Rebecca did most of it because your little lovebird Cecelia asked them to." Yami shouted. He was fed up with this idiot taking all the credit of Yugi, Mokubah and Rebecca's hard work, though now he thought about it; it was pretty pathetic of him to be manipulated by a bunch of teenagers.

"Cecelia spoke to them? What did she say?" asked Pegasus, gone was the gloating and angry god and in his place stood a man, who knew the pain of heartbreak. Yami's own broken heart went out to him. Pegasus looked at him hopefully.

"I don't know exactly what she told them, except how they can break the spell. They then did a bit of Internet research. Your story's quite popular in Ireland." Yami told him with a sad smile as the god's shoulders drooped and a look of pure misery passed over his face.

"Cecelia, she was so upset when she discovered that I had loved her over all these years where she had aged and I stayed youthful. I just thought she was being difficult until she told me it was too late. I should have told her that I loved her from the very beginning but my pride was in the way. I am not foolish enough to claim all the guilt, after all she never told me because of her fear but I do claim most of it." Pegasus sighed sadly. "We always tried to help the Chosen Couples, but there was always something wrong, something that happened and kept us bound to this earth. Fate has a sick way of making us hurt."

Yami sighed and looked out to the sea. The waves crashed against the rocks of the cliff face and Yami thought that the blue of the sea was the same blue as Tea's eyes.

"I'm going to tell her, when I see her again, I'm going to tell her that I love her. After that I guess it's up to her really isn't it." Yami murmured.

"Aye but women are fickle creatures Yami. Sometimes they can sly and keep you dangling on. Be careful of that my friend."

Yami woke with a start to see that it was getting dark outside; Tea, Tatiana and Rebecca had been gone all day. He checked his mobile, still clenched in his fist. No missed calls, no text messages received. He sighed and looked to see where Yugi was.

Yugi was in the kitchen, he had phone for take-away pizza and was having a glass of water while he waited for it and Tea and Tatiana and Rebecca to arrive. He sipped at the clear liquid and jumped a mile when his brother appeared at the doorframe, rumpled and still looking sleepy, "anything?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Their coming back, Rebecca said there was something Tea wanted to talk to you about. I've ordered pizza; I doubt anyone will be willing to cook after today." Yugi told his brother with a secretive smile, but Yami was so tired and disoriented that he missed it.

"Where's Mokubah?" Yami asked wiping his magenta eyes tiredly. He slumped into a chair on the kitchen bar table and banged his head onto the top. Yugi winced at his brother's actions but patted him comfortingly on the head.

"Went to see off Seto, Seto's going to America today." Yugi glanced at his watch, "he left about two hours ago, and so Mokubah should be on his way back here." Yugi told him. As he poured another glass of water and handed it to Yami, who took it a greedily drank it down.

The bell rang and Yugi went to answer it, he doubted his brother could move from his spot at the kitchen bar table. Standing there with Mokubah, who had a large grin on his face, was Tatiana, who looked guilty, next her Rebecca was standing there and she also had big smile and her eyes were gleaming behind her glasses. Standing near the back was Tea who looked down right terrified.

Yugi gave them all a welcoming smile and gestured them all inside. Tea gave him a timid smile and Yugi saw the evidence of her recent crying jag, but decided not to comment on it. Yami glanced up when the others entered the kitchen but he didn't see anyone but Tea. Tea was staring at Yami and blushed a bright red.

"How about me, Mokubah, Rebecca and Tatiana go see what's taking that pizza so long?" Yugi suggested in a not too subtle voice and he and the others all trooped out of the room leaving Tea and Yami alone together. Tea blushed and Yami gave her a small awkward smile that was gone as soon as it formed.

"Uh…so I wanted to talk to you if that's okay?" Tea's voice was just above a whisper. She pushed her rumpled hair out of her eyes and she looked embarrassedly at Yami. How do you pour your heart out to the man you love? She asked herself glumly the answer: she had no idea.

Yami nodded solemnly "good, I'd like to talk to you as well. I'm glad you made up with Ana" _what was the price?_ "I hope there's nothing in between you now." _Was I between you?_ Yami wondered to himself. He didn't want to loose Tea but he'll tell her what he felt and leave the ball and heart in her side of the court, she could do what she wanted with either.

"Um…ijustwantedtosaythatiloveyouYami." Tea said in a great rush, her words tumbling over one another and making what she said completely incomprehensible. Yami blinked at her a few times before turning so he could see her without craning his head.

"Can you repeat that?" Yami asked confused.

Tea blushed and tried to talk slower this time with tripping over all her words. "I just wanted to say that I love you Yami. I think I've always have." She whispered tears welling up in her eyes. She will not cry. She WILL NOT cry. Damn it she was crying, silent tears tracked down her soft cheeks as she stared at Yami.

Yami got up and gently wiped away one of her tears. "Why are you crying Love?" Yami asked softly, his voice low and gentle; Tea was about to answer when something he said made her stop. Did he just call her LOVE? "I love you too Tea Gardener." Yami added when he saw her confused look.

"Yami, I have an ultimatum for you." Tea said her voice stronger and a hint of a smile in it. Yami intrigued raised a single brow and gave her a quick hard kiss on the lips and then a longer gentler kiss. When her lips were free Tea continued. "When we get married I want to have the ring made with a special diamond."

Yami smirked at her, "oh are we getting married then?" He eyes were bright with excitement and happiness. Tea grinned back and wrapped her arms tight around his neck and kissed his lips gently. "So what diamond do you want? A star diamond? A pink one?"

"Don't think you're getting out of asking me. I'm just giving you a clue to what my answer might be." Tea grinned. "And the special diamond; I already have It." At Yami's questioning look Tea hurriedly continued. "A strange man gave it to me when I went to see my mother a few days ago. He gave me a whole load and then turned them all but one into roses, the one he didn't turn into a flower he gave me."

"What did this man look like?" Yami asked but he already had a good idea. So maybe this is what Pegasus meant by all his work. Stuck-up, arrogant, annoying little silver-haired pinhead.

"Well he had silver hair but looked really young…" Bingo. Tea went on to describe Pegasus right down to his stupid silver cape. Yami tried not to smile, although he wasn't feeling very kindly to the wind god he was thankful to have Tea back.

"Okay then, Tea Gardener will you marry me?" Yami asked softly, Tea gave an eager nod and Yami gave her a soft romantic kiss on her lips. He was about to sink in when they heard a loud cheer from behind the kitchen door. Opening the door, they found Yugi, Rebecca, Mokubah and Tatiana all crowded behind it; they had been listening intently on what was being said between Yami and Tea. "So much for privacy" Yami muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: so there's part one done, I'm currently writing Part Two JOL: Tears of the Moon, Joey's story, the prologues out now. **


	10. Author Note

**Author's Note.**

**Jewels of Love: Jewels of the Sun is now complete. **

**The sequel, JOL: Tears of the Moon is up so please go and review! **


End file.
